Une robe, et beaucoup d'ennuis
by ton-pire-cauchemard
Summary: Ginny et Harry vont se marier, et Hermione va être sollicitée de toutes parts... Des weasley en folie, une robe trop petite, et des souvenirs de soirée flous... Et en plus, Malefoy est invité! HG/DM, petit K  pour la fin


Euh... Bonjour? Eh bien, voial un petit one-shot, DM/HG =) J'ai bien délirer dessus, même si je trouve la fin nulle x) Mais fallais bien terminer =) Merci a Marion pour sa relecture, et correction... Car il n'y as pas que Ron qui est faché avec la conjugaison TT

Dislaimer: Tout appartient, évidemment, a la déesse JKR...

Bonne lecture =)

**-o-**

Le petit matin se levait tranquillement sur le village de Godric's Hollows. A la sortie du village, un peu en retrait, il y avait une vieille et vaste villa, de style campagnard, à présent occupée par un jeune et charmant couple. Avec le soleil qui commençait tout juste à éclairer la façade sur laquelle courait une glycine, personne n'aurait pu soupçonner que ce lieu enchanteur allait être le lieu de sombres desseins.

Hermione Granger se regardait devant un miroir, dans une des nombreuses chambres d'amis, et regrettait à présent de s'être fait porter pâle pour toutes les séances d'essayages de robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Merlin. Elle ne remettait pas en cause le goût de Ginevra «La furie» Weasley. Non. Une robe vert d'eau avec quelques touches dorées, elle avait vu pire chez les moldus. Elle remettait plutôt en cause sa propre silhouette. Pour que la couturière puisse tailler la robe, Hermione lui avait fait parvenir une de ses anciennes robes de bal, pensant que ça suffirait. Visiblement, elle avait pris quelques kilos depuis. Pourquoi cet engouement des futures mariées pour les bustiers? Ginny pouvait se le permettre, avec sa silhouette fine, mais pas elle. Hermione craignait que ses seins ne s'échappent de la robe, vu qu'ils manquaient déjà de déborder, et ne pouvait s'empécher de cligner des yeux a la vue des bourrelets qui s'amoncelaient sous le tissu. Doux Merlin… Et elle n'osait même pas regardait son visage, qui portait les ravages de la fatigue due a l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de la rousse. Quelle idée d'enterrer sa vie de jeune fille, la veille de son mariage!

-Je ne me marie que dans l'après-midi, avait rétorqué Ginny. On aura le temps de décuver d'ici là.

-Mais je n'ai même pas l'intention de boire! Avait protesté Hermione.

Peine perdue, elle avait dû faire la fête. Et vu qu'elle avait mal a la tête et des souvenirs flous, elle avait dû sacrément faire la fête.

**Temps avant l'accomplissement de l'événement qui passionnait la presse sorcière depuis des semaines: 6 heures.**

Hermione jeta un nouveau regard désespéré au miroir. Merlin, faites qu'elle se soit trompée de jour et que le mariage ne soit que demain…

-Hermione! Tu pourrais… Oh mon dieu.

Lavande «La blonde» Brown, venait d'entrer dans la pièce, et regardait Hermione avec des yeux exorbités.

-Ne m'en parle pas. Lavande, tu pourrais pas m'arranger ça?

La blonde hocha la tête vigoureusement.

-Oui. Mais tout à l'heure, là, on a un problème à la cuisine.

Elle l'aida à s'extirper de la robe et Hermione enfila un jean et un t-shirt avant de la suivre dans la cuisine. Sur le chemin, car la cuisine était à l'opposé de la maison, Lavande lui lança un regarde complice.

-Alors, tu comptes le revoir?

-Qui donc?

Lavande émit son gloussement habituel.

-Oh, Hermione, fais pas semblant! Bon, je te laisse, j'ai promis a Mrs Weasley que Ron-Ron se couperait les cheveux, quelque soit le moyen pour.

Et elle la planta dans la cuisine. Hermione adorait Lavande. Non, vraiment. Elle l'avait sauvé d'un mariage avec Ron et d'une ribambelle d'enfants roux; et elle était toujours d'accord pour vous sauver d'une coupe de cheveux ratée. Mais parfois, elle ne la comprenait pas vraiment… Revoir qui?

Hermione secoua la tête. Bon alors, ce problème culinaire. Son regard tomba sur le grand plat d'argent où était sensé se trouver le gâteau de mariage. Sensé. A la place, il y avait quelques miettes et un bout de parchemin.

«Vous avez jusqu'à 10h pour déposé une caisse de whisky pur feu dans la cuisine, où le gâteau aura des ennuis.»

Ron avait réussi à contrefaire son écriture, mais après des années de relecture de ses devoirs, Hermione connaissait son problème avec la conjugaison. Et fallait pas chercher bien loin pour deviner qui était son complice

Sachant que Ron devait être aux prises avec une Lavande déterminée, Hermione se mit en quête de George «Oreille coupée» Weasley. Peine perdue. En revanche, elle trouva Angelina, qui le cherchait également.

-J'ai promis à Molly qu'il porterait une robe de cérémonie, je pense que c'est ce qu'il l'a fait fuir. Sinon, j'ai trouvé ça dans la cuisine.

C'était le bras d'un sujet en sucre qui décorait le gâteau, accompagnait d'un parchemin qui disait «Plus qu'une heure.»

-Au fait, tu as l'air de bien t'amuser, hier soir! Fit elle avec un sourire, avant de repartir à la recherche de son petit ami.

Hermione commençait à se poser des questions sur sa soirée d'hier soir. Mais un gâteau attendait son aide, et elle finit par retrouver Lavande. Celle ci menaça Ron de lui confisquer sa collection de cartes de chocogrenouilles, et il avoua que le gâteau était planqué dans le garde-manger.

Hermione rendit son bras au marié en sucre, et remit le gâteau à sa place. A ce moment, Fleur «Beauté fatale» Weasley, entra dans la cuisine, précédée de son ventre de femme enceinte.

-Ah, 'Ermione! Peux-tu faire déjeuner Victoire? J'ai promis à la mère de Bill qu'il ne porterait pas sa boucle d'oreille pour le mariage, et il est invisible depuis ce matin, fit elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les frères Weasley avaient beau être tous allés à Gryffondor, ils semblaient tous manquer de courage devant leurs compagnes.

-Et j'espère que tu t'es bien amusée, hier soir! Lavande M'as dit qu'il était très beau!

En empéchant la petite fille blonde d'envoyer des céréales partout dans la cuisine, Hermione essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs. Elle se souvenait qu'Angelina et Lavande les avaient forcées à boire, Ginny et elle, de grandes rasades de potion Reconstituante; avant de ramener Ginny au Terrier (Molly tenait à ce que sa fille passe sa dernière nuit de jeune fille a la maison familiale) et Malheureusement pour elle, cette potion avait une légère tendance à lui faire oublier ses souvenirs. Bon, au moins, comme ça, elle avait oublié la vision de Ron nu lors d'une nuit où ils avaient tout les deux trop bus. Mais là, elle aurait aimé se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait…

**Temps avant qu'une furie épouse un balafré: 4 heures et 30 minutes.**

La Française ayant fini de traquer son mari, elle récupéra sa fille et annonça à Hermione que Lavande l'attendait pour l'ajustement de sa robe. Ce fut une heure de torture, mais Lavande réussit à défaire les coutures et les refaire un peu plus loin. Hermione avait toujours du mal à respirer, et sa poitrine débordait toujours honteusement, mais les bourrelets étaient plus discrets.

-C'est le maximum que je puisse faire, commenta Lavande. La longueur de tissu est pas infinie…

Hermione la fusilla du regard.

-Non mais je veux dire… Ya pas assez de tissu pour faire plus large…

Large. Elle mettait du 40, et c'était large. Certes, à une époque, elle faisait du 36, mais de là à dire que le 40 était «large»…

-Mais la silhouette ne veut rien dire! Au moins, tu as réussi à le séduire, hier soir?

Hermione eut un regard de chien battu, qui as perdu sa baballe préférée.

-Lavande… Séduit qui?

Celle ci la poussa du coude et cligna de l'oeil.

-Tu as sacrément bon goût!

Alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce, Percy «Le sérieux» Weasley entra.

-Hermione, excuse moi de te déranger, mais aurais-tu vu Charlie? J'ai promis a maman qu'il se laverait les cheveux, mais…

-Laisse moi deviner… Il a pris la poudre d'escampette depuis ce matin?

-Ah, tu sais où il est?

-Non. Mais loin d'une baignoire, à mon avis.

Percy soupira.

-Sinon, il faudrait aller réveiller Harry. Tu peux le faire? J'ai un Charlie en cavale.

Et moi, un inconnu à trouver, pensa Hermione. Mais elle alla quand même réveiller le survivant. A vrai dire, celui-ci était déjà réveillé, mais contemplait le paysage à travers la fenêtre, d'un air nostalgique.

-Harry…

-Oh, Hermione! Tu n'es pas en train d'aider Ginny à se préparer?

-A mon avis, elle se réveille à peine. Harry, me dis pas que tu as peur de te marier?

-C'est que… Je pense au mariage de mes parents…

-Comme si c'était le moment… Grogna t'elle. Ecoute Harry, je suis sure qu'ils seraient très fiers de toi! Et Sirius aussi! Aller, va prendre une douche! Fit elle en le poussant vers la salle de bain. Et elle ajouta, avec une impression de déjà entendu:

-J'ai promis a Molly que tu te coifferais pour l'occasion!

En réalité, Hermione ne comptait pas s'attaquer elle même aux cheveux du survivant. Molly avait déjà engagé un coiffeur pour. Mais apparemment, il était en retard. Hermione courut se renseigner et appris que les cheminées des Potter n'étaient pas encore raccordées au réseau de cheminettes, et que le coiffeur n'avait pas son permis de transplanage.

Transplaner sur le chemin de traverse, chercher le salon du coiffeur, se tromper deux fois d'endroit, le trouver enfin, transplaner en transplanage d'escorte, confier Harry a ses bons soins.

**Temps avant que Molly ne fonde en larmes: 3 heures.**

Les émotions, ça creuse, et Hermione trouvait qu'elle avait eu pas mal d'émotions depuis le matin. Tel un Ron en manque d'œufs au lard, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un petit encas. Malheureusement, il n'y avait plus grand chose dans le frigo de Harry Potter, et elle n'allait quand même pas toucher au buffet du mariage. Elle s'apprêtait donc à mordre dans un pauvre sandwich jambon-salade, quand Lavande fit irruption dans la cuisine, paniquée.

-Hermione, je te cherchais partout! Il est temps d'aller Ginny à se préparer!

Et elle lui confisqua son sandwich à demi mangé, avant de l'entraîner au Terrier. Molly était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Hermione la convainquit d'aller s'habiller en vue du mariage, pendant qu'elle montait aider Lavande à habiller Ginny.

La blonde était en train de lui lacer son corsage quand Hermione entra dans la chambre.

-Hermiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Alors? Dis moi que tu va le revoir?

-Mais qui, à la fin? S'énerva Hermione.

-Ne t'agite pas autant, Gin'… Fit Lavande, avant de glousser. Drago Malefoy, voyons!

-Comment ça, Malefoy?

-Je te la fais simple: lui avoir fourré langue dans bouche a toi… Fit Ginny avec un grand sourire.

-PARDON?

-Elle veux dire que vous avez passé la soirée à discuter comme deux grands amis, et quand on t'a retrouvé, à la sortie du bar, vous vous enlaciez comme deux joueurs de catch…

-Merci pour la délicate comparaison, Lavande… BON! Je vais occulter cette soirée, ok? Et vous aussi! Je n'ai JAMAIS embrassé Drago Malefoy! Et j'espère ne plus jamais le revoir!

-Ca risque d'être difficile, fit Ginny en pouffant. Il sera là au mariage. Il travaille souvent en collaboration avec le bureau des Aurors, au ministère. Quand on est langue de plomb, tu sais…

Hermione se laisse tomber sur le lit de Ginny en se passant une main sur le visage.

-Les filles, il faut y aller! Fit Molly en débarquant dans la chambre, son chapeau de travers.

**Temps avant que Harry s'évanouisse d'émotion: 2 heures.**

Omondieu. Omondieu. Omondieu. Hermione avait cessé de prier Merlin, elle était revenue au catholicisme moldu. Seul un miracle pourrait l'empêcher de mourir de honte. Toute la noce était à présent sur le pied de guerre. Ginny s'enferma dans une chambre: Harry ne devait pas la voir avant le dernier moment. Molly était partie prendre les choses en main dans la cuisine et Hermione montait se changer. Avec un peu de chance, elle mourrait étouffée par sa robe…

Elle passait dans le couloir, quand un sanglot et une forte odeur d'hydromel la firent entrer dans la porte a sa gauche.

-Oh non, Dean, pas aujourd'hui!

-Pourquoi elle m'a quitté, Hermione? Pourquoi? Ai-je était un aussi mauvais petit ami que ça? Fit il en écartant les bras dans un geste de désespoir. Hermione en profita pour récupérer la bouteille, aux trois quarts vides.

-Mais non, Dean, mais non…

Elle le traina jusqu'à la salle de bain et lui colla la tête sous le robinet, avant de vider le reste de la bouteille dans les toilettes.

-Merci, Hermione… Grogna t-il.

-De rien. Tu devrais aller t'habiller!

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et tomba nez à nez avec…

-Malefoy! Comment ça va? Ca fait un bail! Fit elle d'un ton faussement décontracté. Alors, il paraît que tu bosses avec Harry? Aha, c'est fou ca, hein?

Mais c'est qu'il avançait vers elle, le bougre. Et que faisait ce mur ici? Quel est l'abruti qui avait eu l'idée de foutre un mur ici?

-Euh, très jolie robe… Commentât-elle en louchant sur le tissu foncé trop proche d'elle. Tu l'as eu à… Hrmprh…

Oui, eh bien, elle aurait bien aimé vous y voir, vous. Aller faire la conversation quand quelqu'un vous embrasse contre un mur. Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

-Non mais ça va, dans ta tête?

-Tiens, tu as changé d'avis, depuis hier soir? Fit il en souriant. Et il s'éloigna après un clin d'œil. Elle l'observa un temps, regardant son sublime fessier remarquablement bien mis en valeur par cette robe un peu moulante… Nom de dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait?

Se traitant de folle, elle retrouva enfin sa chambre et parvint à enfiler sa robe… Au prix de nombreux efforts. Puis elle démêla ses cheveux du mieux qu'elle put, les coiffa en un chignon à peu prés correct, et se maquilla légèrement. Elle préférait le faire elle même: si Lavande s'apercevait qu'elle n'était pas maquillée, elle s'en chargerait elle même, et ce serait un massacre. Imaginant déjà les tortures qui l'attendaient, elle enfila des hauts talons, et enfin, sortit.

-Hermione? Tu pourrais apporter son bouquet à Ginny? Fit la voix rêveuse de Luna. Je dois absolument aller voir de plus près ces empreintes de Ronflak Cornu, dans le potager…

Hermione prit en main le bouquet, dont la confection avait été confiée à Luna, et se retint de pousser un hurlement.

-Luna, tu as mit un géranium dentu dans le bouquet de la mariée?

-Oui, cela apporte paix de l'âme et fécondité…

Merlin Merlin Merlin. Hermione s'éloigna prestement, tenant à bout de bras la choses qui claquer des dents, et un fois Luna hors de vue, l'arracha du bouquet et le flanqua à la poubelle.

Mais à présent, le bouquet était un peu petit. Elle descendit au salon, envahit par les vases qui contenaient les dizaines de fleurs envoyées en félicitations. Elle jeta un regard a droite, a gauche… Personne. Elle récupéra quelques fleurs pour étoffer un peu le bouquet, et enfin, l'amena à Ginny.

**Temps avant que ce foutu bordel se termine enfin: 30 minutes.**

Elle comptait aller se reposer un peu en accueillant les invités, mais elle fut interceptée par un Ron désespéré.

-Comment ça, tu n'as pas fini d'écrire ton discours de félicitations?

Trois mois qu'il savait qu'il serait le témoin de Harry, et rien de fait. Ce garçon était déprimant. Au final, Hermione réussi à pondre un discours qui tenait la route, s'inspirant honteusement des discours qu'elle avait put entendre à différents mariages. Ils coururent jusqu'au jardin, pour que la cérémonie commence. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil dans le chapiteau en toile ou devait s'unir les tourtereaux. Ron et Charlie avaient les cheveux propres, George portait une robe neuve, Bill avait enlevé sa boucle d'oreille, Dean était plus ou moins sobre, et Harry était à peu prés coiffé.

Quand à la mariée, elle était parfaite, et son bouquet était inoffensif.

**Temps avant que Hermione puisse avoir la paix: Chut, laissait la se remettre de ses émotions…**

Les mariés prononcèrent leurs vœux, s'embrassèrent comme des poulpes en pleine copulation, et furent acclamés par tous les invités.

Ron fit son discours qui fut très applaudi, on prit de nombreuses photos et Hermione avait juste envie d'être TRANQUILLE. Après avoir rempli ses fonctions de demoiselle d'honneur (s'émouvoir aux larmes, pousser des cris de joie suraigus, etc.…), elle réussit à se faire discrète à une table dans un coin.

-Tu danses? Fit une voix perfide.

-Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Fit Ginny qui passait par là. Danse avec ce pauvre Malefoy, il s'ennuie… Tu vas t'occuper de lui, hein?

Et elle le poussa dans ses bras. Cet enfoiré dansait rudement bien. Hermione, elle, dansait avec la grâce d'un flamant rose qui aurait un balai coincé là où le soleil ne brille jamais.

Cette journée ne finirait donc jamais?

-Aller, Granger, fais pas la tronche… C'est une grande journée! Ton pote Potter se marie!

Hermione se contenta de lui écraser sournoisement le pied.

-Sort de renforcement invisible, fit il, imperturbable. Vaut mieux être prévenant, dans ses fêtes où n'importe qui danse…

Elle resta silencieuse, se concentrant pour le maudire jusqu'à sa cinquantième génération.

-Dis moi, Granger…

-Quoi?

-C'est moi ou tes seins débordent de ta robe?

Hermione soupçonna la rouquine d'avoir fait durer la chanson un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, mais elle put enfin s'échapper, et s'approcher du buffet: Eh oh, d'accord, elle faisait du 40, mais on l'avait à peine laissée manger, ce midi…

Les invités étaient sensés rester dîner le soir, mais Hermione ne supporterait pas cette comédie jusque là. Elle ne supporterait pas de ressemblait a un boudin habillé en vert d'eau plus longtemps. Surtout quand Malefoy lui faisait remarquer. Elle allait discrètement s'éclipser pour le reste de l'après-midi, et elle réapparaîtrait au dîner… Quel plan subtil! Pour un peu, elle se serait frotté les mains en ricanant d'un air machiavélique…

Elle avait presque atteint son but: elle marchait, ou plutôt trottinait du haut de ses talons, dans le couloir ou étais sa chambre, quand la porte du placard a balais s'ouvrit et un bras l'attira a l'intérieur.

-Non mais que…?

-Je croyais que tu voulais t'échapper de cette noce, Granger?

-MALEFOY?

Elle essaya de reculer mais encore une fois, un imbécile avait mit un mur ici.

-Lumos, fit il.

Il la regardait, quasiment collé a elle, dans l'espace exigu du placard, un air profondément amusé sur le visage.

-Mais tu as quoi, aujourd'hui?

Elle tâtonna pour trouver la poignée, mais celle ci était fermée. Elle plongea dans la poche de sa robe pour prendre sa… Mais où était sa baguette?

-C'est ca que tu cherche? Fit il en la faisant tournoyer dans ses longs doigts.

-Mais rend la moi! Protesta t'elle en se jetant sur lui.

-Eh bien, tu veux te coller à moi, maintenant?

Elle se recula, du peu qu'elle pouvait, rouge de colère. Il se contenta d'avancer vers elle et de poser ses mains sur ses seins. Tout d'abord, elle crut qu'elle rêvait, ou plutôt, qu'elle hallucinait. Coincée dans un placard, accessoirement dans une robe qui la boudinait atrocement; et Malefoy qui lui tripotait les seins. On nageait en plein délire. Elle avait dut trop boire d'hydromel.

-Malefoy?

-Oui?

-TU SAIS QUE C'EST MES SEINS QUE TU TRIPOTE, LA?

Et curieusement, elle se sentit respirer. Coup d'œil en bas. Normal, sa poitrine était à présent libérée. Coup d'œil au blond machiavélique.

-Je ne cherchais qu'à libérer tes pauvres seins de cette torture du compressement, fit il avec un air angélique.

Seins qui se soulevèrent quand Hermione prit une inspiration, dans l'intention de hurler. Ce fut Hiroshima dans le placard de Harry, et c'était Hermione qui faisait Enola Gay.

-Non mais va s'y, libère mes seins, tripote moi! Fais comme tout le monde, fais ce que tu veux de moi! Hermione par ci, Hermione par là! J'ai dû partir a la recherche d'un gâteau, courir après des Weasley incapables de se coiffer, surveiller un Dean bourré, remonter le moral d'un Harry en pleine crise existentielle, supporter Lavande et ses gloussement… J'ai même dut être fagotée comme un boudin! Mais va s'y, entraîne moi dans un placard et tripote moi!

Elle secoua la poignée, et Malefoy l'entoura de ses bras.

-Tu vas quand même pas sortir la poitrine à l'air?

Elle souffla lentement.

-Malefoy, s'il te plait, fous moi la paix une bonne fois pour toutes…

-Tu as apprécié la soirée d'hier soir?

-Je ne sais PAS, je ne m'en souviens PAS…

-Moi je l'ai beaucoup appréciée… Et j'apprécierais qu'on remette ça…

-Qu'on remette quoi?

-Un moment a deux, a bien s'entendre, et a t'embrasser…

-Ca, tu t'es pas gêner pour le faire jusqu'ici…

-Avec ton consentement, cette fois, fit il en souriant.

-Et t'as rien de trouver de mieux, pour me convaincre, de me pousser dans un placard et à moitié me déshabiller?

-Ca c'était par égard pour ta poitrine, elle ne méritait pas de souffrir autant…

-Malefoy…

-Granger?

-Tu me tue…

-Dis pas ça, je vais devoir te faire un massage cardiaque….

-Tu es aussi têtu qu'un Gryffondor, tu le sais, ça?

-Je me sens insulté…

-Tant mieux.

-Granger?

-Malefoy?

-Cette robe t'allait très bien.

Hermione avait toujours était une rebelle de la vie. Aussi, elle redescendit pour le dîner, main dans la main avec Malefoy. Bon, elle avait quand même remit sa robe. Certes, elle était un peu décoiffée.

Mais au diables les Weasley, les déprimés alcooliques, les bouquets carnivores, et les gloussements de Lavande.

Elle avait une robe qui lui moulait parfaitement les seins, et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour elle et Malefoy.

**-o-**

Eh bien voila, j'espère que vous avez aimer... Rewiew? =)


End file.
